Confrontations
by CoeurDePluie
Summary: [GRUVIA Fanfics Compilation] 1. [Entre Tartaros et Avatar] Réveil surprise 2. Soirée difficile [Avec Juvia à côté, Laxus doit renoncer à passer une soirée tranquille] 3. Entraînement [Gajeel entraîne Juvia au combat] 4. Sous le gui [soirée du nouvel an post-Alvarez] 5. Maître nageur [Gray regrette de ne pas avoir suivi les cours de bouche-à-bouche (une pointe de Lyvia)]
1. Réveil surprise

**AN** : L'idée n'est pas nouvelle mais je l'ai en tête depuis quelques jours. Je l'ai donc posée par écrit pour qu'elle me laisse tranquille ^^

D'autres histoires s'ajouteront peut-être à celle-là mais elles ne seront probablement pas liées les unes aux autres (à part qu'elles tourneront autour de Gray et Juvia). Et elles n'auront pas d'ordre chronologique.

Celle-ci se situe pendant la dissolution de Fairy Tail donc après Tartaros et avant Avatar.

* * *

 **Réveil surprise**

Le soleil était levé depuis longtemps quand le jeune homme sortit enfin du sommeil.

Gray s'étira en grognant avant de rejeter les draps et de se lever.

Ils étaient rentrés tard hier soir après une mission de plusieurs jours et fatigante. Chacun était allé dans sa chambre pour se changer avant de s'écrouler sur leur lit.

En bâillant il se dirigea vers la pièce commune mais il s'arrêta brusquement. Aucun bruit, aucune odeur de cuisine ne flottait dans l'air. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule. La matinée était bien entamée. Juvia aurait dû être réveillée depuis longtemps comme à son habitude et il avait pensé la trouver en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner.

La mission devait l'avoir plus fatiguée qu'il ne pensait. Déjà hier soir elle avait rejoint directement sa chambre d'un pas mécanique sans proposer de faire un encas.

Il eut un petit sourire. C'était le moment de se montrer un peu utile. Jusque là Juvia lui avait interdit de participer à la réalisation des repas. Il allait donc lui faire la surprise d'un petit-déjeuner tout prêt quand elle se réveillerait.

Après tout, il n'était pas mauvais en cuisine ! Bon… disons qu'il se débrouillait. Assez pour réaliser un petit déjeuner acceptable. Pas du niveau de Juvia bien sûr, ni très compliqué mais mangeable. Voire bon. De toute manière il devrait composer avec les provisions qu'ils leur restaient après leur absence prolongée.

Il commença par couper plusieurs tranches de pains qu'il fit griller, puis il prépara le café. Ensuite il pressa trois oranges avant de servir leur jus dans deux verres et d'installer sur la table le beurre et les confitures. Il avait espéré préparer une omelette mais leur réserve d'œufs était épuisée, de même que le lait. Cependant le résultat final était tout à fait convenable, songea t-il en contemplant la table avec un sourire satisfait.

Il regarda de nouveau la pendule et fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était vraiment pas dans les habitudes de Juvia de dormir aussi tard. Aucun bruit ne venait de sa chambre, elle ne semblait pas être prête à se lever.

Peut-être était-elle malade ?

Cette pensée l'inquiéta et il se dirigea vers la chambre de la jeune femme.

La porte était entrouverte. Elle était peut-être sortie très tôt pour aller faire des courses afin de préparer un petit-déjeuner plus conséquent avant le réveil de Gray ?

Il poussa légèrement la porte en murmurant :

-Juvia ? Tu es là ?

Il se figea dès qu'il posa le pied à l'intérieur de la chambre.

Juvia n'était pas sortie. Elle était bien endormie mais…

La bouche de Gray devint très sèche alors que son regard parcourait la forme étendue sur le lit.

Elle était allongée sur le dos, la chevelure bleue étalée sur l'oreiller et le visage sur le côté à demi-caché dans le creux de son bras. Le souffle paisible qui s'échappait de ses lèvres entrouvertes agitait délicatement les quelques mèches de cheveux reposant sur sa joue.

La veille, elle avait passé une chemise de nuit bleu clair avec des fines bretelles. L'une d'elles avait glissé le long de son épaule et laissait deviner la courbe d'un sein. Le reste du tissu découvrait le haut de sa gorge et dessinait le galbe de sa poitrine qui se soulevait doucement au rythme serein de sa respiration.

Elle avait posé son autre main sur son ventre ce qui avait froissé et remonté légèrement sa chemise de nuit, dévoilant le haut de ses cuisses. La partie inférieure de ses jambes étaient entortillées dans les draps qu'elle avait dû repousser dans son sommeil.

Juvia eut soudain un gémissement et remua un peu. Gray retint son souffle de peur de la réveiller et de se retrouver dans une situation embarrassante.

Mais elle se tourna simplement sur le côté, lui présentant désormais son dos.

La forme de son corps évoquait maintenant une vague et il promena ses yeux depuis la courbe de sa nuque puis le long de son épaule, de sa taille, de ses hanches et de ses cuisses. Là où le bord de la chemise de nuit révélait l'arrondi de ses fesses, il eut un bref aperçu de son sous-vêtement d'un bleu aussi profond que la marque de la guilde exposée sur sa cuisse gauche.

Les joues brûlantes il arracha son regard de la forme endormie, et il ressortit silencieusement de la chambre en refermant doucement la porte derrière lui.

Il s'adossa ensuite contre le mur, ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. L'image endormie de Juvia s'afficha dans son esprit. Il étouffa un juron et rouvrit les yeux.

Ce souvenir allait envahir ses cauchemars… et ses rêves.

Il se maudit d'être rentré dans sa chambre. Il s'était inquiété pour rien et maintenant il avait vu ce qu'il n'était pas supposé voir. Il avait instauré des règles au début de leur cohabitation pour justement éviter ce genre de situation.

Il baissa le regard et étouffa un nouveau juron.

Il allait devoir prendre une douche. Froide. Très froide.

#

Bien plus tard, ses émotions retombées et l'esprit plus clair, il réchauffa le café et se servit une tasse. Il le but à petite gorgée en feuilletant le journal distraitement, ses pensées tournant surtout autour de l'attitude à adopter devant Juvia quand elle se réveillerait.

Il ne devait en aucun cas laisser entendre qu'il était entré dans sa chambre, sinon elle ressasserait cette histoire jusqu'à plus soif. Jouer l'indifférence. Dire qu'il était resté dans la cuisine, qu'il n'avait pas eu la curiosité d'aller voir, qu'il se s'était pas le moins du monde inquiété de son état…

-Gray-sama ?

Il sursauta et faillit avaler de travers. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver !

Gray la sentit approcher mais il n'osait pas tourner la tête vers elle. Portait-elle la même tenue ? Il l'imagina rapidement avec une expression encore endormie, les cheveux emmêlés, se frottant les yeux et les lèvres roses s'arrondissant en un léger bâillement, une bretelle tombant le long de son bras. Il s'insulta mentalement et tourna lentement la tête pour lui faire face.

Même si une petite déception se manifesta, il éprouva un profond soulagement en voyant qu'elle avait passé un short foncé et un large tee-shirt.

-Juvia est désolée d'avoir dormi si tard ! Juvia va préparer tout de suite quelque chose à manger pour…

-Ce n'est pas la peine, interrompit-il en faisant un geste vers la table qu'il avait dressé un peu plus tôt.

Elle poussa une exclamation et joignit les mains devant elle.

-Oh ! Gray-sama a préparé tout ça ?

Elle avait des étincelles dans les yeux et un sourire rayonnant.

-Juvia devrait dormir tard plus souvent ! Elle aurait ainsi droit chaque matin à un petit-déjeuner préparé par Gray-sama !

Gray repoussa avec force l'idée d'en profiter pour aller secrètement observer Juvia dormir.

-Non, répondit-il fermement. C'était la première et la dernière fois.


	2. Soirée difficile

**Soirée difficile**

Laxus but une longue gorgée de bière et poussa un soupir de satisfaction.

Tout était réuni pour une bonne soirée.

Il avait fait équipe avec Juvia pour la première fois et la mission avait été rondement menée. Juvia s'était révélée une bonne partenaire malgré l'antagonisme de leurs pouvoirs respectifs. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à faire toutes ses missions avec elle les Raijinshuu risquaient de ne pas être d'accord, mais pour varier, il ne dirait pas non à une mission de temps en temps.

Surtout si les missions se finissaient comme celle-ci, dans une bonne auberge, assis confortablement devant un plat de viande bien cuite et épicée, avec une bière fraîche et plus tard un lit moelleux dans une des deux chambres qu'ils avaient prises pour la nuit.

Des choses simples mais qui à ce moment précis suffisaient largement à son bonheur.

La seule chose qui risquait nuire à sa bonne humeur était les trémoussements de Juvia assise à côté de lui et qui n'avait pas encore touché à son assiette.

Il connut un bref soulagement quand elle cessa de s'agiter et prit une grande inspiration, mais ce n'était que le début de ses ennuis…

-Est-ce que Juvia peut poser une question à Laxus-san ?

Il lui lança un regard en coin, puis haussa les épaules.

-Que pense Laxus-san de Juvia ?

Il arqua un sourcil, un peu surpris par la question.

-Que tu es forte, plutôt intelligente et une aide précieuse pour une mission comme celle-ci, répondit-il en levant sa pinte pour boire une nouvelle gorgée.

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que Juvia voulait dire. Elle voudrait savoir si Laxus-san la trouvait attirante.

Laxus manqua de s'étrangler en buvant sa bière de travers et se mit à tousser.

-Qu..quoi ? réussit-il à demander entre deux étouffements.

Juvia se mordit la lèvre, les pommettes légèrement rouges et répéta sa question :

-Juvia voudrait savoir si Laxus-san trouve que Juvia est une femme séduisante.

Il la regarda un moment avec des yeux ronds puis secoua vivement la tête.

-Non. Merci, mais non merci, répondit-il catégoriquement. Il ne se passera rien entre nous. Mira, Cana et les autres filles de la Guilde me dépèceraient vivant si jamais je te touchais d'une manière inappropriée. Sans parler de Freed, Bixlow et Ever. De toute manière, je te considère seulement comme une camarade. Et même si nous ne sommes pas des amis proches, je ne tiens pas à me fâcher avec Gray.

Juvia rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

-Ce n'est pas non plus ce que Juvia voulait dire ! s'écria-t-elle.

-Alors soit un peu claire, femme ! rétorqua-t-il un peu irrité.

Se mordant de nouveau la lèvre, la jeune femme se tortilla légèrement sur sa chaise, les yeux baissés sur ses mains pendant qu'elle entrelaçait ses doigts machinalement.

-C'est parce qu'il y a tellement de belles femmes à la Guilde. A côté, Juvia se sent ordinaire et elle se demande si Gray-sama la remarquera. Il côtoie tant de jolies filles depuis des années. Erza-san est forte et belle. Mira-san et Lucy-san ont posé pour des magazines. Comme lui, Cana-san porte très peu de vêtements et elle a un corps magnifique. Et même si elles sont petites, Levy-san et Wendy-san sont très jolies. Et elles sont aussi très fortes, gentilles, et intelligentes et elles sont amies avec tout le monde… Tout le monde les aime… Et Juvia voudrait donc savoir si elle peut elle aussi plaire aux hommes. Et elle ne se voit pas le demander à Gajeel-kun… Et elle ne pense pas que Natsu-san sera d'une grande aide, ni Elfman-san… Et Loki-san trouve toute les filles jolies, donc Juvia ne peut pas prendre sa réponse au sérieux… Et Alzack-san est marié, Juvia ne peut pas lui demander… Et…

Et pendant qu'elle continuait faire pleuvoir sur lui un flot de parole qu'il avait du mal à suivre, Laxus se demanda un instant si elle le prenait pour son journal intime. Est-ce qu'il avait une tête à être le confident d'une fille en manque de confiance en soi ? Et pourquoi les filles se prenaient la tête avec des questions pareilles ? Sérieusement ? Et pourquoi est-ce que ça tombait sur lui ? C'était de la faute de Gray, après tout ! Si le mage de glace se trouvait devant lui à cet instant, il l'obligerait à avouer ce qu'il ressentait pour Juvia. Elle aurait sa réponse et il pourrait terminer sa bière tranquillement. D'ailleurs, elle méritait une réponse, c'était une brave fille, éperdue d'amour pour un crétin qui aurait dû se déclarer bien avant. Oui, bon, il n'était peut-être pas le mieux placé pour juger des décisions de Gray, se reprit-il en songeant à son propre cas.

Il but calmement une gorgée de bière, conscient du regard de Juvia qui s'était finalement arrêtée de parler et attendait qu'il réponde. Il reposa sa pinte et laissa échapper un long soupir en se tournant vers elle. Il la parcourut des pieds à la tête avant de la regarder dans les yeux pour énoncer son verdict.

-Grosse poitrine, taille fine et hanches larges, des jambes à se damner, un cou d'ivoire qu'on a envie de mordre, une bouche qui appelle les baisers et des yeux dans lesquels se noyer. Et toi aussi, tu es forte, intelligente et prête à tout pour tes amis. Tu n'as aucune raison de te comparer aux autres. Satisfaite ?

Elle le contempla un bref instant, la bouche entrouverte puis elle poussa un cri aigu qui lui transperça les tympans.

-Kyah ! s'écria-t-elle les joues écarlates, de la fumée s'échappant de ses oreilles. Juvia apprécie les compliments de Laxus-san mais elle est obligée de rejeter sa confession. Le cœur de Juvia n'appartient qu'à Gray-sama ! Mais elle est très touchée par les sentiments de Laxus-san et espère qu'il tombera amoureux d'une fille qui l'aimera en retour ! termina-t-elle en s'inclinant.

-Oye, oye, oye ! Une confession ? répéta Laxus en écarquillant les yeux et les joues légèrement rouges. Quelle confession ? C'est toi qui m'as demandé si je te trouvais séduisante ! J'ai fait ce que tu m'as demandé, ne vas pas t'imaginer des choses ! J'ai essayé de me mettre à la place de Gray ! Je ne suis pas attiré par toi !

-Laxus-san n'a pas à être gêné devant Juvia ! Elle aussi a été plusieurs fois rejetée !

-Que… ? Mais non ! s'exclama-t-il alors qu'il commençait à ressentir un léger mal de tête.

-Juvia promet de garder le secret et de ne pas embarrasser Laxus-san lorsque nous serons de retour !

-Mais il n'y a aucun secret ! Je ne suis pas attiré par toi ! Et… Oh, laisse tomber ! abandonna-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Crois ce que tu veux, tant que tu ne me poses plus ce genre de question.

Les coudes sur la table, il se massa les tempes en maugréant entre ses dents :

-Si je tenais Gray entre mes mains, il regretterait de m'avoir mis dans cette situation.

A côté de lui, apparemment calmée, Juvia parut soudain songeuse.

-Laxus-san….finit-elle par demander d'une petite voix. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire tout à l'heure, à propos de te fâcher avec Gray-sama ?

Laxus eut un long soupir.

Il ne repartirait plus jamais seul en mission avec elle.

* * *

 **AN** : C'est la première fois que j'écris du point de vue de Laxus, j'espère que je n'ai pas trop déçu les fans du personnage.

Juste des mentions de Gray dans cette histoire, désolée! ;) Il sera beaucoup plus présent dans la prochaine (en cours d'écriture) ;)


	3. Entraînement

**Entraînement**

C'était un jour normal à Fairy Tail.

Un peu trop calme d'ailleurs car la plupart des mages étaient en missions, y compris la majorité des membres de la Team Natsu.

Le dragon slayer, l'exceed Happy et la constellationiste Lucy étaient absents depuis trois jours afin de battre un monstre dans les montagnes à l'est. Et Erza avait entraîné Wendy et Carla assister à un concours de gâteaux dans une ville voisine.

Si bien que Gray se retrouvait à regarder le tableau des missions afin d'en trouver une qui pouvait être effectuée par un seul mage. Mais sa recherche demeurait infructueuse, les missions faciles ayant déjà été choisies par les autres membres de la guilde.

Son attention revint sur une mission nécessitant un mage de glace et un mage d'eau.

Gray soupira. Cette mission collait parfaitement pour lui et Juvia.

Un peu trop.

Et il pouvait jurer que la mission n'était pas sur le tableau le matin même.

Il lança un coup d'œil à Mira qui rangeait des bouteilles derrière le bar. Avait-elle accroché cette mission afin de jouer les entremetteuses pour la mage d'eau ? Il soupira : oui, bien sûr.

Il savait que la jeune femme était revenue la veille d'une mission avec Gajeel, mais même si elle était fatiguée, Gray était certain qu'elle accepterait sans hésiter de l'accompagner s'il lui demandait.

Gray grogna et passa une main dans ses cheveux en réfléchissant à la meilleure décision à prendre. A la fois, il ne voulait pas donner satisfaction à Mira et craignait un peu la réaction de Juvia d'un autre côté il était déjà parti en mission avec la mage d'eau et tout s'était bien déroulé. Et il ne voulait pas attendre sans rien faire jusqu'au retour des ses amis.

Il finit par se décider, décrocha le descriptif de la mission et chercha la jeune mage parmi les membres de la guilde présents dans la pièce. Ne voyant aucune chevelure bleue (ou une longue chevelure noire vu que Juvia était toujours non loin du mangeur de métal et de son chat quand elle n'était pas aux côtés de Gray) il se dirigea vers Mira qui allait se faire une joie de le renseigner.

-Mira, appela-t-il avant d'attendre que la jeune femme ne se retourne. J'aimerais demander à Juvia de m'accompagner pour cette mission. Tu sais où elle est ?

Mira eu un large sourire que Gray fit semblant d'ignorer.

-Elle est partie il y a un peu plus d'une heure s'entrainer avec Gajeel. Ils sont sûrement derrière la guilde.

Gray haussa un sourcil surpris. Il aurait pensé que les deux mages auraient préférés se reposer après leur retour de mission. Et la phrase de Mira semblait laisser entendre qu'ils avaient l'habitude de s'entraîner ensemble. Gray se rendit compte qu'il ignorait les activités de Juvia quand elle n'était pas en mission (à part cuisiner des petits pains à l'effigie de Gray ou d'elle-même).

Il remercia Mira et sortit de la guilde afin de faire le tour du bâtiment.

A mesure qu'il approchait, il entendait des bruits de luttes et des grognements, mais aucun cri annonçant une attaque magique.

Curieux.

S'entraînaient-ils à combattre sans crier le sort utilisé ? Pour surprendre l'adversaire ?

Il arriva enfin derrière le bâtiment où une grande étendue sableuse servait à pratiquer la magie.

Gray ouvrit de grands yeux.

Gajeel et Juvia n'étaient pas du tout en train de s'exercer à la magie. Ils étaient en train de combattre à mains nues !

Pour être plus agile, Juvia avait échangé son habituelle robe bleue pour un top et un short noirs, et elle avait attaché ses cheveux en une queue de cheval afin de ne pas être gênée.

Elle semblait tenir tête à Gajeel, jugea Gray en la voyant donner un coup de coude dans l'épaule de son adversaire pour lui faire lâcher sa prise sur son autre bras.

Un peu à l'écart, assis sur une caisse en bois, Lily semblait arbitrer le match. En entendant Gray approcher, il se retourna et salua le mage de glace de la tête.

-Pourquoi n'utilisent-ils pas de magie ? demanda Gray après avoir répondu au signe de l'exceed.

-Pas aujourd'hui, répondit Lily en retournant son attention sur les deux combattants. Aujourd'hui ils s'entraînent au corps à corps. Il y a plusieurs mois, Juvia nous a demandé de l'entraîner au combat, au cas où elle se retrouverait privée de magie au cours d'une mission. Elle a assez vite progressée, ajouta-t-il non sans une certaine fierté. Elle a presque le même niveau que Gajeel maintenant. Il ne se retient plus contre elle.

Gray put le constater de ses yeux quelques instants plus tard, lorsque Gajeel tenta un coup vers le visage de Juvia qui bloqua l'attaque avec son avant-bras. Sans marquer une hésitation, elle porta son poids sur une jambe et lança l'autre en l'air afin d'atteindre Gajeel au niveau des côtes. Mais le dragon slayer recula aussitôt et évita le coup.

Ils se mesurèrent du regard un instant avant de repartir à l'attaque. Gajeel essaya de frapper Juvia au ventre, mais elle fit un pas de côté, agrippa les bras de Gajeel tout en passant son pied derrière la jambe de son adversaire pour le déséquilibrer. Gajeel grogna mais résista, les pieds fermement plantés dans le sol.

-Je ne pensais pas Juvia aussi forte au corps à corps, dit Gray impressionné.

Comme alertée par un radar, la jeune mage sembla réagir à son nom prononcé par le jeune homme et elle tourna la tête dans leur direction.

-Ah, Gray-sama ! s'exclama-t-elle, son expression passant aussitôt de la concentration la plus intense à un sourire béat.

Gajeel profita de sa distraction pour inverser le rapport de force et la déséquilibrer. Avec un cri de surprise, la jeune femme tomba au sol de tout son long.

Elle releva la tête et lança un regard noir à Gajeel.

-Ce n'est pas juste ! Juvia n'était pas concentrée !

-Ton problème, Sprinkler. Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il fallait exploiter les faiblesses de ton adversaire. Et si c'était arrivé en mission ?

Juvia gonfla ses joues, boudeuse, mais Gajeel n'en fut pas attendri pour autant et se tourna vers Gray.

-On peut savoir pourquoi t'es là, Stripper ?

Gray montra le descriptif de la mission.

-Je voulais demander à Juvia si elle était disponible pour faire cette mission avec moi.

Le temps d'un battement de cil, la jeune femme s'était relevée et se tenait à présent devant le jeune homme avec une expression ravie sur le visage.

-Juvia est tout à Gray-sama ! Il peut faire ce qu'il veut de Juvia !

Gray eut un toussotement gêné et s'écarta un peu de la jeune femme.

-Tu devrais d'abord lire les détails de la mission pour savoir si tu veux…

-Pas la peine ! Juvia est prête à partir tout de suite !

-Sympa pour nous, fit Gajeel derrière elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine d'un air mécontent. On a réservé notre après-midi pour toi, Sprinkler.

-Levy lui avait proposé de lui montrer un livre sur les différents types de métaux, ajouta Lily.

-La ferme !

Avec un air désolé, Juvia se tourna vers ses deux amis et elle sembla hésiter, son regard allant de ses entraîneurs au mage de glace. Puis se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, elle leva des yeux implorants vers Gray.

-Est-ce que ça ennuie Gray-sama d'attendre un petit peu ?

Avec un petit sourire, Gray la rassura :

-La mission nous prendra quelques jours, il faut donc préparer quelques affaires à emporter. On peut partir demain. Comme ça, vous avez le temps de finir l'entraînement.

-Ah, merci beaucoup Gray-sama ! s'écria Juvia en essayant de lui sauter au cou mais il la repoussa doucement.

-Pas de problèmes.

-Si vous avez fini, on peut reprendre ? demanda Gajeel sur un ton impatient. Elle a largement eu le temps de retrouver son souffle !

-Ah, oui. Tout de suite Gajeel-kun ! s'excusa Juvia en lâchant le bras de Gray.

-Bien, c'est à mon tour d'affronter Juvia, déclara Lily.

-J'ai une meilleure idée, fit Gajeel avec un sourire carnassier. Blue, tu vas affronter Stripper.

-E-E-Eh ? s'écria Juvia.

-Hein ? s'exclama Gray.

-Bonne idée, dit Lily. Jusque là, tu n'as combattu que Gajeel ou moi-même, tu t'es habituée à nous. Voyons comment tu t'en sors face à un nouvel adversaire.

-Hey, attendez ! protesta Gray. Je ne suis pas venu pour ça !

-Tu as peur, Ice princess ? demanda Gajeel narquois.

Gray le fusilla du regard, mais le dragon slayer se contenta de ricaner.

-Bon, capitula Gray. Juste pour cette fois.

Il retira sa veste et s'avança vers l'endroit où Gajeel et Juvia s'était battus juste avant. La jeune femme lança un regard incertain vers ses deux amis puis vint se placer en face du mage de glace.

-Le premier à terre à perdu. Prêts ? demanda Lily.

Gray et Juvia prirent une posture défensive et hochèrent la tête.

-Commencez !

Au début, Gray et Juvia se contentèrent de se tourner autour, analysant la posture de l'autre afin de découvrir une faille.

Puis Gray se décida et attaqua en essayant d'attraper le bras de Juvia qui s'écarta en poussant un cri de surprise. Gray essaya ensuite de la ceinturer à la taille pour la soulever et la faire tomber à terre, mais elle gigota tant qu'elle lui donna un coup de genoux dans les côtes sans vraiment l'avoir voulu mais qui fut suffisamment efficace pour que Gray la relâche.

-Oh, Rain Woman ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? gronda Gajeel, apparemment en colère. Ça ne ressemble à rien !

Gray était d'accord. Juvia ne réagissait pas du tout comme tout à l'heure, quand elle se battait contre Gajeel. Elle était alors très concentrée et semblait mettre toute son énergie dans le combat. Elle était à présent complètement passive, et n'avait à aucun moment tenté de porter un coup à Gray.

Il recula un peu pour observer sa position. Elle avait une bonne garde, probablement enseignée par Gajeel ou Lily, ce qui devrait signifier un bon niveau, mais l'effet était complètement annulé par sa lenteur de réaction.

Il tenta de nouveau d'attraper son bras pour la faire passer par-dessus son épaule et la faire tomber à terre. Cette fois, elle essaya de se défendre et repoussa ses attaques, mais toujours sans grande conviction.

-Bon sang ! Juvia ! Oublie que c'est Gray ! Rien ne doit te déstabiliser !

-Par…Pardon Gajeel-kun !

-Pas d'excuses ! Tu crois que tu vas l'impressionner en te battant comme ça ?

-Im…Impressionner Gray-sama ? répéta-t-elle dans un murmure.

-Parfaitement ! cria Gajeel en comprenant le raisonnement la mage d'eau. Nouvelle technique de séduction : battre Gray-sama pour le faire tomber follement amoureux !

-Hey ! lança Gray à la fois embarrassé et énervé par la suggestion de Gajeel.

-Juvia a compris ! Merci Gajeel-kun ! cria-t-elle avec un grand sourire au dragon slayer avant d'adopter un visage indéchiffrable en retournant son attention sur Gray.

Gray sentit aussitôt la différence dans sa posture, beaucoup plus nerveuse et il eut un petit sourire. Le combat allait devenir un peu plus intéressant.

Il lança une nouvelle attaque pour saisir une des jambes de Juvia et cette fois, elle para son coup sans hésitation et essaya même de retourner son attaque contre lui en essayant de lui porter un coup au ventre avec sa jambe. Mais Gray évita le coup, et fit quelques pas en arrière pour ne plus être à portée. L'instant suivant ce fut Juvia qui attaqua la première avec une frappe sur le côté que Gray arrêta de justesse.

Le combat prit une nouvelle intensité après ses premiers échanges, et Gajeel ne fit plus aucun commentaire pour encourager Juvia. Il poussa juste quelques grognements agacés quand Gray enleva ses vêtements et se retrouva en boxer, mais apparemment ni lui ni Juvia n'avaient semblé le remarquer tant ils étaient concentrés sur le combat.

Ils étaient à présent en sueur et haletants, des mèches s'étaient échappés de la queue de cheval de Juvia et lui collaient au front.

Gray lança une attaque, passa sous la garde de Juvia et lui saisit l'avant-bras pendant qu'il lui encerclait la taille pour l'immobiliser autant que possible. Puis il appuya sur le bras de Juvia et l'obligea à le passer dans le dos. Elle grimaça sous la douleur et essaya de lui porter un coup de l'autre main mais il attrapa son poignet et le maintint en l'air. Les mains immobilisées, Juvia décida d'utiliser ses jambes et plaça son pied derrière celui de Gray comme elle l'avait fait contre Gajeel un peu plus tôt. Puis elle se pressa contre le corps de Gray afin de le déstabiliser avec son poids et qu'il tombe en arrière.

-Guh… fit Gray en sentant la poitrine de la jeune femme appuyer contre son torse et son souffle contre son cou.

Le sentant fléchir, Juvia accentua la pression de son corps pour le faire tomber ou lui faire lâcher une de ses prises. Gray émit un son étranglé en sentant la cuisse de la jeune femme contre la sienne et essaya de dégager sa jambe du délicieux piège, mais il buta contre les jambes de Juvia sans parvenir à libérer la sienne. Il perdit l'équilibre et lâcha le bras de Juvia mais il ne parvint pas à rétablir son aplomb, trébucha et tomba en arrière, entraînant Juvia dans sa chute. Dès que son dos toucha terre, la jeune femme s'assit sur son abdomen, les jambes de part et d'autre de son torse et plaça son bras libre contre la gorge du jeune homme.

Grimaçant à cause de la douleur de la chute, Gray rouvrit les yeux.

Le visage de Juvia était à quelques centimètres du sien, les mèches bleues qui s'étaient échappées de sa queue de cheval encadraient ses joues rougies par l'effort. Son souffle pantelant se mêlait à celui tout aussi haletant du jeune homme qui pouvait sentir la poitrine de la jeune femme effleurer son torse à chacune de ses respirations. Mais ce qui captivait le plus Gray était le regard de Juvia : ardent, enflammé par la fièvre du combat, toujours vigilant au cas où il essaierait de se libérer.

Soudain, il vit quelque chose traverser le regard de la jeune femme. Elle écarquilla les yeux et sa bouche forma un « oh ! » de surprise.

-J'ai… j'ai gagné, murmura-t-elle. Gajeel-kun ! s'écria-t-elle joyeusement en relevant la tête. Juvia a gagné !

-Bien joué Sprinkler, la félicita Gajeel avec un sourire.

Gray ne put empêcher un sourire de se former sur ses lèvres en voyant le visage resplendissant de Juvia.

Mais il était également sensible à la pression de ses cuisses contre ses côtes, et à la proximité de sa poitrine avec son torse nu. (Quand avait-il enlevé ses vêtements ? Il ne s'en était pas aperçu.)

-Herm, dit-il un peu gêné. Bravo. Est-ce que tu pourrais te lever maintenant ?

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, de nouvelles étincelles dans les yeux. Au sourire qu'elle fit, il sentit un frisson d'appréhension courir depuis sa nuque jusqu'en bas de son dos.

-Gray-sama~

Le visage du jeune homme pâlit.

-Hey ? Non, non, non ! A l'aide ! Gajeel! cria-t-il alors que la jeune femme le serrait contre elle dans une étreinte qui se voulait affectueuse mais qui ressemblait plus à un étau.

Le dragon slayer s'amusa à le regarder se débattre avant d'avoir pitié et de le libérer de Juvia, un sourire aux lèvres. Sprinkler était apte au combat, elle pourrait peut-être même rivaliser avec Titania, et elle n'aurait pas à dépendre de lui ou de l'exhibitionniste si elle ne pouvait plus utiliser sa magie. Elle ne serait pas sans défense.

Il ne lui avouerait jamais, mais il était fier d'elle.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **AN:** Désolée pour l'attente.  
J'ai été interrompue lorsque j'écrivais ma première idée et quand j'ai voulu reprendre je n'avais plus aucune inspiration. Je reprendrais peut-être cette idée plus tard, mais du coup, le temps que je trouve une autre idée et que je la mette à l'écrit plusieurs mois se sont écoulés.

Et même cette histoire a connu plusieurs versions avant que je sois à peu près satisfaite. Donc voilà ^^  
Je n'ai pas trop l'habitude d'écrire des scènes de combats, mais j'espère que j'ai réussi à bien décrire l'enchaînement des actions. Je voulais surtout avoir un moment complice entre Gajeel et Juvia, j'aime beaucoup leur relation un peu frère-sœur dans d'autres fanfics, donc j'avais envie de m'y essayer aussi.

J'espère que l'histoire vous a plu!

A une prochaine!


	4. Sous le gui

**AN : Bonne année à tous! :)**

Voici une courte histoire pour fêter cette nouvelle année! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira plus que la précédente (je n'ai eu aucun retour donc j'imagine qu'elle n'a pas dû plaire autant que les autres)

 **Attention!** Se situe après l'arc Alvarez mais avant le chapitre 545 (le dernier quoi)

* * *

 **Sous le gui**

C'était le réveillon du nouvel an et Fairy Tail n'aurait manqué l'occasion d'une fête pour rien au monde.

Gray arrivait à peine en vue du bâtiment mais il pouvait déjà entendre les éclats de voix de ses camarades.

Il poussa les battants de la porte en grand et fut aussitôt accueilli par les saluts et les rires de ses amis.

-Gray-sama!

Juvia se fraya un chemin jusqu'à lui et il sourit gentiment. Depuis la défaite d'Alvarez, ils étaient plus à l'aise l'un avec l'autre (enfin surtout lui, Juvia n'avait jamais eu du mal à exprimer ses sentiments).

Leur relation n'était pas encore officielle mais ils avaient échangé quelques baisers et caresses. Mais pas devant les autres bien sûr.

-Hey, la salua t-il souriant toujours quand elle s'arrêta en face de lui.

Elle lui retourna son sourire et Gray sentit quelque chose remuer à l'intérieur de lui.

Elle était magnifique. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en un chignon flou et elle avait mis un rouge à lèvres léger, mais Gray savait que la rougeur sur ses joues n'étaient pas dû à du maquillage mais à sa propre présence.

Le rouge de ses joues s'accentua quand il baissa le regard et que ses yeux s'attardèrent sur son décolleté. Elle portait une longue robe bleu nuit,avec une ceinture dorée autour de la taille, et le décolleté en V était bordé de satin d'un bleu plus profond.

Son regard revint se poser sur le visage de Juvia et sa bouche devint très sèche et son cœur se mit à battre plus vite en captant une lueur dans ses yeux.

-Embrasse-la Gray! lança soudain quelqu'un.

Il arracha son regard du visage de Juvia et regarda d'un œil noir les deux hommes attablés non loin, déjà soûl et riant à gorge déployée.

Mira passa alors à côté d'eux chargée d'un plateau

-Tu dois l'embrasser, Gray, expliqua-t-elle levant le doigt au dessus d'eux comme si la réponse à l'hilarité de Wakaba et Macao se trouvait dans les airs.

Gray et Juvia regardèrent eu dessus d'eux et Juvia vira instantanément au cramoisi : tous deux se tenaient sous une branche de gui.

-C'est la tradition Gray! ajouta Macao avec un clin d'œil.

-C'est une blague? s'écria Gray un léger rouge colorant ses joues. Comme si j'allais le faire! Vous rêvez!

Tout le monde se mit à rire sauf Juvia qui essaya de cacher la peine que ses paroles avaient causée.

-Gray-sama ne doit pas se sentir obligé si il n'en a pas envie, murmura-t-elle et il baissa de nouveau le regard sur elle. On peut faire semblant.

-Faire semblant?

-Oui, souffla-t-elle. Un faux baiser.

Assise à une table proche avec une barrique de bière, Cana, qui avait les oreilles du diable, eut un sourire malicieux.

-Oh, non, non, fit-elle. Freed a placé des runes tout autour. Aucun de vous ne peut bouger tant que vous ne vous êtes pas embrassés!

-Hein? cria Gray les yeux écarquillés, la panique commençant à monter.

Cana désigna deux personnes effondrées dans un coin qui semblaient profondément déprimées et incapables de bouger.

-Tu peux toujours demander confirmation à Elfman et Ever. Ils étaient à votre place tout à l'heure.

Gray déglutit difficilement.

-C'est une blague, répéta-t-il dans un murmure.

Il essaya de faire un pas en arrière mais ses jambes refusèrent de bouger et il jura entre ses dents.

Juvia se mordit la lèvre avant de suggérer, le mélange entre l'excitation et la peur de se faire rejeter faisant légèrement trembler sa voix:

-P...Peut-être qu'un simple baiser sur la joue suffira...

-ça m'étonnerais, soupira Gray. Freed a dû préciser que ça doit être un baiser lèvres contre lèvres.

Résigné, il posa une main dans le bas du dos de Juvia et elle rougit de nouveau.

A ce moment là, elle pensait qu'il ne ferait qu'effleurer ses lèvres. Un rapide baiser. Et ils pourraient de nouveau bouger. Mais Gray posa sa paume contre lahoue de Juvia et se pencha lentement.

Il l'embrassa lentement, sa bouche bougeant doucement contre celle de Juvia. Comme à chaque fois, il trouva ses lèvres incroyablement douces et il l'embrassa plus longtemps qu'il n'avait pensé.

Au bout de quelques instants, il interrompit le baiser, s'écarta légèrement et la contempla.

Ses joues étaient joliment rouges, et un souffle légèrement saccadé s'échappait de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Elle ouvrit des yeux un peu rêveur, et il ne put résister et se pencha de nouveau pour un second baiser. Il effleura sa bouche du bout de la langue, et elle pencha un peu la tête en écartant les lèvres pour lui faciliter l'accès.

Enivré par sa bouche, il fit glisser délicatement sa main le long de la mâchoire de Juvia puis le long de son cou, et il la sentit trembler sous ses doigts alors qu'elle passait les bras dans son dos et agrippait sa chemise à pleine main.

Quand, le souffle court, ils interrompirent le baiser, elle lui adressa un regard surpris.

-Juste pour être sûr que la tradition est respectée, dit-il un peu embarrassé alors que des applaudissements et des sifflets retentissaient autour d'eux, mais il se sentit aussi un peu fier lorsqu'elle lui sourit affectueusement,les yeux brillants.

Il lui prit la main et la conduisit à la table où Gajeel et Levy se trouvaient déjà. Puis il se dirigea vers le bar derrière lequel Mirajane remplissait de nouveau des verres pour demander des boissons pour JUvia et lui-même et la jeune femme lui sourit amicalement.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu finirais pas accepter de l'embrasser.

Gray haussa les épaules comme si ce n'était rien et que son cœur avait cessé de battre comme un fou et que le goût des lèvres de Juvia ne s'attardait pas sur les siennes.

-Ce n'était pas difficile.

-Tant mieux, parce qu'il va falloir que tu recommences à minuit! lui lança Mira alors qu'il tournait les talons les verres en main.

Il se figea, ne sachant pas vraiment s'il était effrayé ou heureux de pouvoir embrasser de nouveau Juvia dans quelques heures.

* * *

 **AN** : J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçus!  
Cette histoire va clore cette série car je suis à court d'idées.  
Et à part une autre histoire longue que je dois finir, je ne pense pas publier de nouvelles fanfics. Je vous dis donc au revoir (pas adieu parce qu'on ne sait jamais, une idée germera peut-être dans quelques mois mais n'attendez rien avant un bon moment)

En tout cas je vous souhaite tous beaucoup de bonheur pour 2018 et je vous remercie d'avoir pris le temps de lire mes histoires.


	5. Maître Nageur

**AN :** Pour ceux que ça pourrait gêner : pour accentuer l'exaspération de Gray, j'ai utilisé un vocabulaire assez fourni en **insultes** et **jurons**.

* * *

 **Maître nageur**

Gray soupira.

C'était une très belle journée. Le ciel était d'un bleu limpide, le soleil brillait sur le sable doré, et une douce brise caressait sa peau.

Un temps parfait pour une journée à la plage.

Sauf que.

Gray n'appréciait pas cette journée comme certains auraient pu croire.

Premièrement, il faisait beaucoup trop chaud ! Il était tout en sueur et terriblement assoiffé. Et il ne pouvait pas aller se rafraîchir dans l'eau à cause du deuxième point : il était en mission. Et la mission consistait à surveiller la plage !

Yep. Il était un foutu maître nageur. Avec le maillot de bain rouge. Ridicule.

Et il était perché sur une chaise haute pour surveiller les crétins sur la plage ou dans l'eau, et ce depuis des heures ! Autant vous dire qu'il se faisait bien chier.

Il avait accepté cette mission seulement parce que c'était de l'argent facile et aussi (surtout) à cause de deux grands yeux bleus encadrés de longs cils et un regard implorant.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la coupable un peu plus bas.

C'était le seul aspect positif de tout ça. Juvia était son équipière et elle portait aussi un rouge maillot de bain une-pièce, qui s'ajustait à ses formes comme une seconde peau, sa poitrine particulièrement mise en valeur par le décolleté en V. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en queue de cheval, et les yeux rivés à ses jumelles, elle prenait son travail très à cœur.

Il y avait peu de monde qui se baignait mais elle gardait un œil sur chacun d'entre eux, notamment les enfants (et aussi les jeunes femmes mais pour une toute autre raison : si l'une d'elles avait l'audace de s'approcher de Gray-sama elle aurait d'abord à faire avec Juvia.)

Gray en avait assez de son poste de surveillance et il descendit pour tapoter l'épaule de Juvia qui observait une jeune femme brune en marmonnant « Love-rivale ».

-J'en ai marre d'être là-haut, lui dit-il quand elle tourna la tête. Je suis en train de cuire. On échange ?

Elle sourit doucement et elle s'apprêtait à répondre quand quelqu'un cria son nom et Gray se figea au son de la voix.

-Juvia-chan !

Urgh.

Non. Il ne pouvait pas être là. Pas _lui_.

-Oh ! Lyon-sama !

Et merde.

Cette journée allait de mal en pis.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, crétin ? demanda-t-il rudement à son rival/ami/pseudo-frère.

-Bonjour à toi aussi Gray, fit Lyon sarcastique et Gray grogna en réponse. Comme tu l'as si gentiment demandé, j'ai eu une mission difficile et j'ai décidé de me reposer quelques jours. Et quoi de mieux que la plage pour évacuer la fatigue ?

-Et pourquoi _cette_ plage en particulier ? répliqua Gray sèchement.

Lyon haussa les épaules.

-C'est un bel endroit et pas trop bondé. J'étais sur le point de me baigner quand mes yeux ont remarqué une nuance de bleu beaucoup plus attrayante. Et j'ai vu ma bien-aimée Juvia-chan dans un magnifique maillot de bain rouge ! La couleur de la passion ! Tu es resplendissante Juvia-chan !

-Ah…Merci Lyon-sama, répondit timidement Juvia les joues légèrement rouges.

-Voudrais-tu venir nager avec moi ? Dans l'eau ta beauté sera encore plus éclatante !

-A-Ano… hésita la mage d'eau.

-Elle peut pas, répondit Gray à sa place. On est en mission, tu vois ? fit-il en désignant leurs maillots de bain et les jumelles autour de leurs cous.

-Oh, fit Lyon mais il se remit vite de sa déception et repris son attitude charmeuse. Au moins, je pourrais nager en toute tranquillité sachant que tu es là pour me sauver Juvia-chan !

-Elle devrait te laisser te noyer, elle rendrait service à la société.

-Tu es le pire secouriste du monde. Personne n'est en sécurité avec toi.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as dis ?!

Et cela finit en bagarre et roulé-boulé dans le sable chaud.

-Gray-sama ! Lyon-sama ! Arrêtez s'il vous plaît ! implora Juvia mais ils ne parurent pas l'entendre trop occupés à se crier des insultes au visage.

A un moment Juvia se rendit compte de la proximité des deux jeunes hommes. Leurs fronts se touchaient, leurs torses nus étaient pressés l'un contre l'autre, leurs bras musclés entrelacés et leurs jambes entremêlées alors que le sable se collait à la peau luisante de sueur pendant qu'ils roulaient l'un au dessus de l'autre.

Elle devint rouge vif et plongea dans une rêverie où les regards meurtriers et les expressions de colère étaient remplacées par des regards langoureux et des sourires tendres.

Ils finirent par cesser de se battre, à bout de souffle mais aucun n'avouant la défaite.

-Tu es un emmerdeur, tu le sais ? dit Gray quand il eut reprit son souffle. Va nager et laisse nous faire notre boulot.

-D'accord, d'accord, accepta Lyon de mauvaise grâce en se levant.

Il saisit les mains de Juvia la tirant ainsi de son monde imaginaire.

-Juvia-chan, quand je plongerai dans l'eau, ce sera comme plonger en toi.

-Pars tout de suite ! cria Gray en espérant que Juvia n'ait pas compris le sous-entendu.

Lyon s'éloigna en faisant un clin d'œil à Juvia.

-Lyon-sama et Gray-sama étaient si passionnés ! fit Juvia les yeux encore rêveurs et les joues toujours colorées.

-Quoi ? Oh dieux, non. Ne dit pas ça comme ça, dit-il en réprimant un frisson avant de désigner la chaise haute qu'il avait quitté. On peut reprendre la mission maintenant ?

Elle acquiesça et grimpa aussitôt à l'échelle sans s'apercevoir que Gray laissait son regard s'attarder sur ses longues jambes et la rondeur de son… Ahem… Il secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées et avec un juron à destination de Lyon, il reporta son attention sur la plage.

En haut du poste de surveillance, Juvia scruta la plage avec ses jumelles, souriant en voyant des enfants s'amuser à construire des châteaux de sable. Puis elle tourna son regard vers la mer et fronça les sourcils en voyant de l'agitation. Elle regarda plus attentivement et poussa une exclamation : quelqu'un était en train de se noyer ! Et ce quelqu'un était…

-Lyon-sama !

Elle descendit en vitesse et couru jusqu'à la mer.

-Juvia ? appela Gray surpris mais elle était déjà dans l'eau.

Elle prit une grande inspira et plongea en direction de Lyon. Il était déjà inconscient, et elle dut l'attraper en dessous des bras pour le ramener à la surface. Lui gardant la tête hors de l'eau, elle nagea vers la plage aussi vite qu'elle put.

Gray s'était avancé dans l'eau et quand elle fut suffisamment proche, il attrapa Lyon et l'aida à le tirer hors de l'eau.

Il l'allongea sur le sable et s'agenouilla à côté de lui, Juvia faisant de même de l'autre côté alors que des gens s'attroupaient autour d'eux.

-Il ne respire plus ! Il faut lui faire de la respiration artificielle ! s'exclama Juvia et aussitôt elle lui pinça le nez et plaça la main sur son menton pour incliner sa tête légèrement en arrière.

Stop.

Une minute.

Elle n'allait pas lui faire du bouche-à-bouche ? A Lyon !?

-Hey ! Non ! l'arrêta-t-il. Je vais le faire !

Beurk.

La simple idée le rendait malade. Pas l'idée de devoir faire du bouche-à-bouche à un homme (nécessité oblige). Mais que ce soit Lyon ! _Lyon_ bon sang !

Mais cela valait toujours mieux que de voir les lèvres de Juvia sur celles de Lyon.

-Gray-sama n'est pas qualifié ! rétorqua-t-elle instantanément avec une expression réprobatrice.

Huh ? Qu'est-ce que…. ? Elle n'était quand même impatiente d'embrasser cet imbécile ?

-Ça doit pas être compliqué. Je connais la théorie… essaya-t-il regrettant sa réponse lorsque leur employeur avait proposé des leçons.

-Juvia est désolée mais elle doit insister. Elle ne veut pas contrarier l'amour entre Gray-sama et Lyon-sama mais elle est la plus qualifiée. Gray-sama pourra embrasser Lyon-sama plus tard !

-Hein ?

Mais elle se penchait déjà et il écarquilla les yeux avec horreur quand elle posa sa bouche sur celle de Lyon.

Mais pendant qu'elle lui insufflait de l'air, Gray vit la main de Lyon trembler. Un doute émergea alors dans son esprit et il observa le visage de Lyon.

Avec les cheveux de Juvia cachant une partie de son visage et leurs bouches pressées l'une contre l'autre (Pourvu qu'il puisse effacer ce souvenir !) il eut un peu de mal à voir mais Gray était pratiquement sûr de voir un léger sourire. En tout cas, l'expression de Lyon semblait plutôt satisfaite.

Oh. Oh, le bâtard. Il n'aurait pas osé, si ?

Juvia cessa à ce moment le bouche-à-bouche pour commencer un massage cardiaque. Elle appuya assez fortement sur la cage thoracique et Gray fut certain d'avoir vu Lyon réprimer une grimace de douleur.

Oh, si.

Il faisait semblant d'être évanoui. Le connard ! Abuser ainsi de Juvia !

Inconsciente de l'arnaque, Juvia venait d'arrêter le massage cardiaque et se penchait de nouveau vers le visage de Lyon.

Gray contracta les mâchoires. Comme si il allait laisser Lyon recevoir un deuxième baiser de Juvia !

-Stop, dit-il en attrapant le poignet de la jeune femme.

-Gray-sama ! protesta-t-elle le visage furieux et l'estomac de Gray se serra. De peur ou de jalousie ? Il n'avait pas le temps de le déterminer, il devait faire cesser la mascarade de Lyon.

-Je pense que ça suffira, commença-t-il en approchant discrètement la main de la hanche de Lyon. Je pense qu'il va beaucoup mieux maintenant. Tu vois ? termina-t-il en pinçant Lyon qui s'assit brutalement en étouffant un cri.

-Lyon-sama ! s'exclama Juvia avec soulagement.

-Bien, tout le monde : le spectacle est terminé, annonça Gray à tous les curieux qui s'étaient rassemblés autour d'eux. Vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations.

-Est-ce que Lyon-sama se sent bien ?

-Oui, répondit Lyon en faisant semblant de tousser légèrement. Merci infiniment Juvia-chan ! Tu m'as sauvé la vie !

-Ho ? fit Gray avec un sourire en coin. Comment sais-tu que c'est Juvia qui t'a secouru ? Tu étais inconscient.

-Heu… Oui mais l'Amour me l'a soufflé ! Ah ! Juvia-chan ! Je suis sûr que tu devais ressembler à une sirène, portée par les vagues, en venant à ma rescousse. Ah ma bien-aimée ! Ma vie t'appartient !

Gray posa une main sur l'épaule de Lyon et la serra fort.

-Tu devrais arrêter là et retourner dans ta chambre. La journée a été riche en émotions, tu devrais te reposer.

Malgré la sollicitude de ses conseils, sa voix était aussi dure et froide que la glace.

-Ah, heu, oui, tu as certainement raison, consentit Lyon mal à l'aise.

Ils se relevèrent et Juvia donna des derniers conseils au mage de Lamia Scale.

-Lyon-sama doit être prudent, il est encore faible. Il faudrait aller voir un docteur ou une infirmière pour éviter des complications.

Gray leva les yeux au ciel. Comme si Lyon en avait besoin ! Il avait entièrement simulé sa noyade !

-J'y vais de ce pas Juvia-chan. Je m'excuse de t'avoir autant inquiétée !

-Lyon-sama n'a pas à s'excuser. Juvia n'a fait que son travail. Elle passera voir comment se porte Lyon-sama un peu plus tard, proposa-t-elle et Gray grogna mais Lyon sembla enchanté de cette perspective et s'éloigna vers l'hôtel avec un grand sourire.

Gray soupira de soulagement et tourna la tête vers Juvia qui continuait de regarder Lyon avec inquiétude.

Ses cheveux étaient en partie décoiffés, plusieurs mèches s'étant échappées de la queue de cheval et ils étaient encore humides de sa baignade forcée.

Son regard descendit vers sa bouche, un peu rougie par le bouche-à-bouche, et il se demanda si ses lèvres avaient un goût salé à cause de la mer.

-Hey, fit-il doucement et elle se tourna vers lui.

Il lui prit le menton et elle leva des yeux surpris, le haut des joues rosissant.

-Tu devrais désinfecter ta bouche si tu ne veux pas attraper les maladies de Lyon, lui dit-il en passant le pouce sur sa lèvre inférieure.

Elle rougit encore plus, les battements de son cœur s'emballant. Elle se lécha machinalement les lèvres et vit quelque chose passer dans le regard de Gray fixé sur sa bouche.

Une audacieuse Juvia fut soudain activée.

-Peut-être que Gray-sama devrait aider Juvia à la nettoyer, murmura-t-elle avec une lueur dans l'œil.

-Peut-être, souffla Gray et comme elle se penchait vers lui, son souffle lui caressa les lèvres et elle ferma les yeux.

Il se pencha aussi et appuya délicatement sa bouche contre la sienne. Ses lèvres étaient douces, tièdes et effectivement légèrement salées.

Il bougea lentement la bouche, sans se presser. Il voulait effacer toute trace des lèvres de Lyon. Il sourit intérieurement quand elle gémit doucement. Avec Lyon, elle avait été si concentrée sur sa mission qu'elle n'avait probablement pas ressenti grand-chose. Mais avec lui, elle gémissait de plaisir. Ah ! Bien fait pour Lyon !

Gray retint un grondement qui montait dans sa gorge. C'était la première et la dernière fois que Lyon goûtait aux lèvres de Juvia. Il n'avait pas le droit. Gray oui.

Il avait perdu la notion du temps mais lorsqu'il sentit la langue de Juvia effleurer sa lèvre, il comprit qu'il était temps d'arrêter avant que ça n'aille trop loin.

Il s'écarta brusquement et ignora le bruit réprobateur de Juvia et l'absence de la chaleur de son corps contre le sien.

-Voilà.

Il se détourna et passa la plage en revue d'un bref coup d'œil en cherchant une excuse pour s'éloigner et éviter de parler ce qui venait de se passer.

-Hey, les gosses ! cria-t-il à un groupe d'enfants. Allez jouer plus loin ! Vous pourriez blesser quelqu'un !

Il s'esquiva rapidement, laissant derrière lui une Juvia interdite qui n'avait pas l'air de comprendre ce qui venait de lui arriver.

Les joues brûlantes, elle leva une main et effleura ses lèvres du bout des doigts. Pourquoi Gray l'avait-il embrassée ?

-Un baiser indirect avec Lyon-sama ? chuchota-t-elle pensive avant de pousser un petit cri surexcité.

Que s'était compliqué d'être prise au cœur d'un triangle amoureux !

* * *

 **AN** : Malgré ce que j'ai dit la dernière fois, j'ai eu une inspiration mais c'est la seule idée que j'ai eu pour l'instant.

Petite précision : **je n'ai rien contre Lyon**. J'aime beaucoup ce personnage, mais pour le bon déroulé de l'histoire, c'est lui qui m'est venu à l'esprit !

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Merci de me le dire en commentaire parce que je n'ai eu aucun retour pour les deux dernières histoires et du coup j'imagine que vous ne les avez pas aimées ? J'ai pourtant eu plusieurs visites. Ça n'aide pas vraiment à garder la motivation (si vous avez envie que j'écrive d'autres histoires) ou à comprendre ce qui a pu déplaire. Tous les conseils sont bons à prendre tant que c'est dit gentiment (c'est-à-dire sans insultes), vous pouvez donc aussi me laisser des commentaires négatifs.

Merci encore d'avoir pris le temps de me lire.


End file.
